


Никто. Не смеет. Называть. Его брата. Психом!

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разделяться было плохой идеей с самого начала. Теперь Сэм был в этом уверен.</p>
<p>Где-то в первом сезоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто. Не смеет. Называть. Его брата. Психом!

***  
  
Разделяться было плохой идеей с самого начала. Теперь Сэм был в этом уверен. Пусть и казалось, что так они успеют осмотреть намного большую площадь. Все-таки целых два здания, а времени всего ничего, до наступления ночи. После заката в них начиналось представление. Довольно любопытное, если ты зевака, идущий мимо или невезучий жилец дома напротив - мерцающие огни, странные тени, подозрительные звуки. Похоже на полтергейста. Достаточно безобидного до поры до времени и развлекающегося то в одном, то в другом из этих самых двух зданий. Они стояли рядом и представляли собой заброшенный жилой комплекс из клаустрофобных дешевых квартирок для тех, кто живет очень экономно. Комплекс, кажется, собирались сносить, выселили всех жильцов и... бросили. То ли денег не хватило, то ли планы поменялись, но так он и стоял уже почти пару лет. Сначала там просто стали жить бомжи. А что? Тепло, светло и мухи не кусают. Потом активировались сверхъестественные жильцы, потеснив слишком пугливых бездомных соседей. Все бы ничего и, может быть, даже не попал бы злосчастный комплекс в газеты, если бы не начали эти "жильцы" выбрасывать вещи из окон, пугать и нападать на подростков, ищущих острых ощущений, и не убили бы одного бездомного, который просто выбрал не то место, где переночевать.  
  
Так они с Дином его и нашли. Из газеты. Ничего особенного, очередной день в офисе. Скучный полтергейст, который активировался только ночью. Но они же опытные охотники и у них есть проверенное средство для изгнания этих беспокойных "жильцов". Да-да, то самое средство Миссури, рецепт которого Сэм аккуратно переписал в отцовский журнал - четыре мешочка с волшебной смесью в каждую стену здания по сторонам света. Раз плюнуть. Открыть отмычкой навесной замок, проникнуть внутрь и разместить защитные объекты в нужных местах. Всего четыре угла. Полчаса, не больше. И ужинать. Потому что Дин голодный, а голодный Дин это всегда тяжело для Сэма. Ну ладно, он сам тоже был голодным, но виду не подавал, потому что тогда не мог бы праведно закатывать глаза, выдавать старшему брату на каждую жалобу bitchface#3 на своем лице и тихо посмеиваться в душе.  
  
Как бы то ни было, они все же решили, что пойти по одному в каждое здание будет намного быстрее, чем вместе. В общем-то, им ничего особо и не должно было угрожать. Дин предложил, Сэм согласился. Хорошо, что отец их не видел в тот момент. Он надрал бы им уши за такую беспечность или заставил бы копать могилы весь ближайший месяц ножами вместо лопат. В профилактически-воспитательных целях. Всегда прикрывай брата! Главная заповедь Винчестеров. Но отец был черт знает где (хотя, учитывая папины навыки уходить ниже радаров, скорее всего, и черт не знал), а Дин... Дин не брал трубку.  
  
Черт!  
  
Или он решил младшего разыграть за все те шутки по поводу собственного неуемного аппетита и плохого вкуса в выборе еды (музыки и женщин еще, ага), за что поплатится сразу же, и это будет страшно, или...  
  
Или...  
  
Сэм устал звонить ему на мобильный и бросил это занятие после того, как звонок в пятый раз ушел на голосовую почту. Не смешно, Дин.  
  
Так как он уже закончил со своей частью здания, а когда вышел на улицу, солнце уже нырнуло за ближайшие многоэтажки, Дин должен был тоже закончить и ждать его возле парадного входа в комплекс, соединяющего два дома между собой внушительным переходом. Но возле парадного никого не оказалось, только старые газеты и мешок с мусором, непонятно откуда взявшийся. Сэм встревожился. На углу кирпичного комплекса стоял какой-то парень, засунув руки в карманы, и с любопытством за чем-то наблюдал, разве что попкорн не держал в руках. Быстро оглядевшись вокруг, Сэм торопливым шагом направился в ту сторону. В конце концов, там за углом они с Дином припарковали Импалу, может быть, он ждет возле нее.  
  
Дин его там не ждал. Ни рядом, ни в самой машине. Импала стояла пустая.   
  
Но вот ближе к концу длинного здания собралась небольшая толпа, и стояла полицейская машина с включенными мигалками. Народ заинтересованно сгрудился вокруг чего-то на асфальте, переговариваясь и делясь впечатлениями. У Сэма появилось дурное предчувствие. Очень дурное.  
  
Подбежав к скоплению людей и осторожно дернув за плечо ближайшего к нему человека, мужчину в клетчатой рубашке и шлепанцах, он спросил:  
  
\- Что случилось? - одновременно пытаясь глазами разглядеть, на что все с таким любопытством уставились. Видно не было. Придется еще немного потолкаться прежде, чем он сможет посмотреть тоже.  
  
\- Я не знаю, говорят, какой-то парень из окна выпал.  
  
Сэм почувствовал, как побледнел. В прямом смысле почувствовал, потому что когда такое количество крови отливает от твоего лица и устремляется куда-то вниз - наверное, к ногам, потому что они потяжелели и отказались двигаться - это чувствуется.  
  
Не собираясь слушать его дальше, Сэм с подступившим к горлу комом протолкал себе путь к эпицентру внимания, где над головами зевак возвышался офицер полиции в форме. Это ведь не могло быть просто совпадением, что из пустого здания прямо на улицу выпал - Господи Боже! - какой-то парень? Не в их жизни.  
  
Вежливо оттолкнув габаритную даму, стоящую в первом ряду, и чуть не получив за это сумочкой по голове, но ловко увернувшись, Сэм замер. Его глазам предстал полицейский, берущий показания у какой-то другой женщины, множество осколков стекла, разбросанных по тротуару, и лужа крови. Не брызги, не капли, а... Большая. Чертова. Лужа. Крови. Прямо на асфальте!  
  
Она еще... она еще и с бордюра стекала ручейком на проезжую часть.  
  
Тьма сгустилась, мир накренился, под руку попался кто-то в колючем свитере, за который Сэм схватился, чтобы не упасть.  
  
\- Эй, - возмущено заорал на него этот кто-то, - чего полез смотреть, если от вида крови в обморок падаешь? Иди отсюда, придурок, еще блеванешь, не дай бог...  
  
Сэм почти повернулся объяснить этому счастливому господину, куда сейчас пойдет он, потому что, во-первых, он в обморок не падает, а во-вторых, это не от вида крови.   
  
\- Сэр? - спросил кто-то, и Сэм оторвал глаза от ужасного кровавого пятна. Перед ним стоял полицейский с блокнотом в руках.  
  
\- Где он? - сразу спросил он у полицейского.  
  
\- Кто?  
  
\- Парень, который выпал...  
  
\- Вы его знаете? - сразу заинтересовался офицер, перелистывая блокнотик.  
  
\- Может быть, - Господи, дай мне силы не сделать что-то нехорошее с этими людьми, думал Сэм. Сколько лишних вопросов и ни одного нужного ответа.   
  
\- Опишите его, пожалуйста, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил полицейский. Да какая разница, как он выглядит, скажите уже, где он?! Жив ли вообще?  
  
\- Волосы ежиком, джинсы, кожаная куртка, - с трудом поборов себя, проговорил торопливо Сэм. Может, это быстрее приведет его к Дину. Если это он. Да кто же еще? Только Дин мог умудриться... Господи, лишь бы жив был...  
  
\- Да, да! - из-за полицейского вылезла та дама, которую он опрашивал до появления Сэма. - Кожаная куртка, джинсы рваные, лет двадцать пять на вид, вывалился прямо передо мной. Я думала все, конец! Сделала бы лишний шаг, точно бы мне на голову свалился и шею мне свернул. А я остановилась, представляете, остановилась, чтобы сигареты из сумки достать, вот один шаг и не дошла. А он как свалится прямо сверху и на асфальт, и стекла вокруг, и звук такой. Боже, меня до сих пор трясет, как я испугалась...  
  
Сэм от каждого слова, кажется, становился на один год старше. Он посмотрел на стекла под ногами, потом обернулся назад к зданию и увидел разбитое окно... Слава богу, на втором этаже! Не на пятом. Господи, Дин...  
  
\- ... я уже думала, все, конец бедняге. Как он свалился, вы себе не представляете, это не как в фильмах, это страшнее во сто раз, - продолжала "потерпевшая" свою ужасную историю, - и он лежит, я думала, все, мертвый уже, и кровь такая вокруг его головы прям лужей... вот такой лужей давай растекаться. Ну, думаю, все, разбился. Лежит, не двигается, глаза закрыты, ну, прям мертвый. Наклонилась к нему, а он как откроет глазищи огромные, бешеные, как схватит меня за руку, чуть не сломал, ей Богу! Вот посмотрите, какие синяки оставил...  
  
\- Живой? - едва успел вставить Сэм, уже планирующий быстрый побег, как только кто-нибудь ответит ему на вопрос, куда дели Дина.  
  
\- Так я что и говорю, что живой оказался, но бешеный, просто сумасшедший. Вцепился в меня и давай звать кого-то. Сэм да Сэм... Я же помочь хотела, я знаю, что в таких случаях делать, я на курсы ходила, я ему говорю: "лежите, сэр, не двигайтесь, я скорую вызову", а он давай опять этого Сэма звать. Ну, я не знаю, может, родственник какой. Так потом совсем полный бред начал говорить про полтергейстов каких-то, про бомжей, про демонов. Солнце, говорит, село, и где Сэм. Все, думаю, умом тронулся от удара бедняга, я скорую вызываю, а он ненормальный такой встать пытается, а сам не может. Глаза вот такие, - словоохотливая особа расширила глаза, изображая Дина, - а будто ничего не видят, и падает обратно. А потом еще телефон у него в кармане трезвонить начал, тут он совсем... Я к нему, телефон, думаю, достану, а он отталкивает меня. Я просто потянула руку к куртке его достать телефон, а он не дает. Я его к земле прижимаю, чтобы не вставал, а он встает... а потом, потом как достанет нож!  
  
Полицейский на этом моменте так посмотрел на дамочку, будто она ему раньше про нож не говорила, и уже собрался задавать ей вопросы вместо Сэма.  
  
\- Где он? Его скорая забрала? Куда его отвезли? - не выдержал Сэм.   
  
\- Скорая, скорая, - опять влезла дама. - Как подъехали, думаю, сейчас им его вязать придется буйного такого, а он как закатит глаза, да как упадет и все, больше не двигался. Они его тут же собрали и увезли сразу. Может, помер, не знаю...  
  
\- В Центральную его повезли, - спокойно ответил полицейский, потому что, видимо, на лице у Сэма отражался такой букет эмоций, что он то ли его испугался, то ли посочувствовал.  
  
Сэм больше никого не слушал и никуда не смотрел. Он, как ледокол на пути в Антарктиду, прорубил себе дорогу сквозь толпу обратно к Импале и тут же... Черт, ключи у Дина остались... Тут же угнал Детку и отправился в Центральную больницу. Благо ехать было недалеко. Кровь стучала в голове, но мысли грохотали громче: лишь бы живой, лишь бы живой, лишь бы живой.  
  
Никогда. Ни за что. Ни за какие коврижки и пироги с яблоками - да хоть с бананами! - он не оставит этого придурка больше одного. Ни на минуту нельзя оставить без присмотра.  
  
Если живой, Сэм сам его придушит.  
  
Сразу после того как обнимет и, может быть, мужественно всплакнет на его плече от счастья, потому что засранец не раскрошил себе голову, вывалившись из окна. Потом, конечно, будет все отрицать, потому что не было ничего такого, Дину приснилось. Стопроцентно.  
  
Все, что поначалу смогла ему ответить дежурная медсестра в больнице, это то, что брат живой. Остальное: "простите, у нас нет пока информации, присядьте в зале ожидания". Ну да, попросите тигра присесть, пока его мясо будут мозаикой выкладывать посреди клетки.  
  
Сэм ходил взад и вперед прямо перед стойкой медсестры, чтобы она про него не забыла, и взявшись обеими руками за свои волосы (один или два седых точно уже есть). Медсестра нервничала. Хорошо. Быстрее узнает, что там с Дином и где он. Где-то на четырнадцатом круге она окликнула парня:  
  
\- Сэр, ваш брат в четвертой смотровой, вы можете пройти туда, вас ждет доктор.  
  
Сэм не пошел, он побежал в указанном направлении. Пока не наткнулся прямо в дверях четвертой смотровой на женщину в белом халате, которая преградила ему путь, едва ли не встав морской звездой в дверном проеме. Видимо, Сэм выглядел так, что стало понятно - останавливаться не собирался.  
  
\- Сэр, прошу вас, погодите...  
  
\- Там мой брат? Как он? Все в порядке? Могу я его увидеть? - сходу спросил он, пытаясь обойти врача. Та подняла на него глаза, точнее, задрала голову (не очень высокая женщина, футов пять с небольшим) и расставила немного руки, удерживая его.  
  
\- На пару слов, сэр, прежде чем мы позволим вам его увидеть.  
  
\- Что? Пустите меня к брату.  
  
\- Вы, должно быть, Сэм? - спросила она.   
  
\- Да, я Сэм, его младший брат, в чем дело? Почему вы меня к нему не пускаете?  
  
\- Сэр, ваш брат перенес серьезную травму головы. Он был сильно дезориентирован и, возможно, страдает от серьезных осложнений в виде галлюцинаций...  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Могу вас заверить, что мы делаем все возможное, чтобы оказать ему всю необходимую помощь. Мы провели полный осмотр и, кроме травмы головы, ничего не вызывает серьезных опасений. Несколько сильных ушибов мягких тканей и порезов от стекла. Но вы должны понять, что все, что мы делаем, мы делаем в целях обеспечения безопасности как сотрудников больницы, так и самого больного.  
  
Сэм замер и посмотрел на нее как на ненормальную. Что она только что сказала? Обеспечения безопасности кого?  
  
\- Что вы сейчас сказали?  
  
\- Мы сделали рентген, пока ваш брат был без сознания, но провести остальные необходимые исследования не представилось возможным, учитывая его перевозбужденное, я бы даже сказала, агрессивное поведение...  
  
\- Пустите меня к нему, - что там Сэм говорил про плохое предчувствие раньше? Так вот, оно и рядом не валялось с тем шквалом эмоций, которые сейчас готовы были его захлестнуть по самую макушку, потому что он начал медленно понимать, куда клонит добрый доктор.  
  
\- Сэр, прошу вас, - врач еще раз остановила его в дверях, - выслушайте меня, пожалуйста. Его состояние может быть вызвано не только физической травмой головы, но и серьезным психологическим срывом, вызванным несчастным случаем. Поверьте, это все поддается лечению, но на данный момент...  
  
Сэм почувствовал, как что-то закипает внутри него. Что-то очень нехорошее и взрывоопасное. Что она сказала? Его состояние? Дин ударился головой и в бреду сказал им что-то про приведения и полтергейстов? Дезориентированный, раненый и напуганный за судьбу брата Дин боролся с медиками, чтобы вырваться, чтобы найти его и закончить дело... а они его... посчитали психом?!  
  
\- Что вы сделали? - медленно спросил он.  
  
\- Сэр, мы вынуждены были обезопасить его от причинения вреда самому себе и сотрудникам больницы. И, к сожалению, не рекомендуется снимать ограничители, пока его не осмотрит вызванный нами специалист из психиатрического отделения.  
  
Они. Посчитали. Его. Психом.  
  
Сэм сжал кулаки.  
  
\- Вы его связали? - он уже почти протолкнулся мимо нее в комнату с едва приоткрытой дверью.  
  
\- Поверьте, это для его же безопасности. При первой попытке застегнуть на его руках ограничители, он достал откуда-то нож, угрожал им ординатору, а затем порезал руку при попытке разрезать браслет. Мы можем это классифицировать, как попытку причинения себе вреда, что требует дополнительных...  
  
Сэм просто оттолкнул ее вежливо, конечно - не хотелось бы быть выдворенным, в итоге, охраной - но все же настойчиво. Она увязалась за ним в комнату к Дину, по-прежнему что-то бормоча про психиатров, про то, что это лечится, про то, что это все для его блага и бла-бла-бла.  
  
Все, что Сэм видел и слышал, это Дин, который лежал на больничной кровати почти полностью одетый - только куртку с него сняли. Видать, успели, до того как пришел в сознание. Руки его и ноги были притянуты к поднятым перилам широкими кожаными браслетами, голова была забинтована ярким белым бинтом на всю ширину лба. Он лежал на спине, закрыв глаза, тяжело дыша и продолжая дергать руками свои оковы, позвякивая креплениями. Бесконечная борьба пойманного зверя.  
  
Сердце младшего Винчестера провалилось куда-то к ногам от жалости, любви, желания схватить брата, развязать, обнять и больше не отпускать... и еще кого-нибудь убить. Последняя точка встала на место, когда он увидел все еще окровавленное запястье, пропитанный красным поролоново-кожаный браслет. Они его даже не перевязали. Они... его связали... записали его в психи... вызвали специалиста из дурки... и даже не перевязали раненную руку!  
  
Сначала первое и самое важное из того, что Сэм собирался сделать. Он в два шага подскочил к Дину и мягким голосом заговорил с ним:  
  
\- Дин. Эй, Дин. Это я, Сэм, - Дин замер и задержал дыхание. Должно быть, в череде травматических кошмаров он услышал родной голос. Один Бог знает, что он мог навоображать. - Это я, Сэмми. Открой глаза, - Сэм положил свою большую ладонь ему на плечо. Теплую, сильную, успокаивающую.  
  
Дин резко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Повернул голову в сторону голоса и заморгал. Сэм видел, что тот не может толком сфокусировать свой взгляд. Должно быть, удар все-таки был достаточно сильный, и дело не обошлось без, как минимум, серьезного сотрясения. Зрачки были темными, расширенными и, кажется, немного разными.   
  
\- Сэмми... - едва слышно прошептал Дин, словно с облегчением.  
  
\- Да, старик, это я. Куда же ты вляпался без меня? Оставляй тебя одного после этого, - Сэм чуть сжал его плечо.  
  
\- Сэмми, ты в порядке? - продолжая моргать и сдвинув брови, спросил Дин. Дернул еще раз за браслеты, будто хотел вырваться и, потрогав брата, убедиться, что тот не видение.  
  
\- Конечно, в порядке. Все хорошо. Я закончил со своим зданием и пошел тебя искать, а ты уже здесь. Но все нормально, не беспокойся.  
  
\- Полтергейст? - Дин закрыл глаза, не в силах выносить яркий свет.  
  
\- Думаю, все в порядке. Я вечером проверю. Но ты лучше не разговаривай, отдыхай, братишка, я со всем разберусь...  
  
\- Сэмми, они... - он снова открыл глаза, опять озабоченные или даже напуганные. Сэм не знал точно, но, глядя на них, сердце кровью обливалось, - ... они держали, не пускали меня к тебе... я думал... думал, что-то случилось с тобой.  
  
\- Все хорошо, со мной ничего не случилось, и ты будешь в порядке. Обещаю.  
  
Сэм оглянулся на женщину-врача, все еще стоящую в дверях, она отшатнулась слегка от его взгляда. Обернувшись к Дину обратно, он молча стал расстегивать ремни на его руках.   
  
\- Сэр, - попыталась предостеречь врач.  
  
Сэм поднял руку с выставленным вверх указательным пальцем в ее направлении.  
  
\- Одну минутку, сейчас мы с вами поговорим, - что-то в его голосе заставило ее передумать и молча ретироваться из комнаты. Сэм снова обернулся к Дину. Ему нужно будет серьезно поговорить с этим доктором и всеми теми, кто сейчас соберется прийти сюда ей на подмогу со своими идеями о сумасшествии и психических травмах. А еще о том, что они связали Дина, что тот себя ранил, и еще многих вещах. Но сначала он займется братом.  
  
Сэм расстегнул все браслеты на руках и ногах и вернулся к лицу Дина, положил одну руку ему на грудь. Дин снова открыл глаза. Он дышал теперь спокойнее, но все еще хмурился, должно быть, от боли.  
  
\- Дин, мне нужно выйти на минуточку и поговорить с доктором, хорошо? - Дин в ответ неуверенно моргнул. - Я обещаю, вернусь сразу же, и тогда все будет хорошо. С тобой будут нормально обращаться, больше никто тебя не будет связывать... - если бы брат не был сейчас в таком уязвимом и сконфуженном состоянии из-за удара головой, он бы его точно убил за такие разговоры, но Сэм продолжил, - ... обещаю, я устрою тебе темную, тихую и уютную палату, где ты сможешь хорошо поспать. К тебе придет самая симпатичная медсестра, а на обед ты получишь целых два зеленых желе и самые вкусные таблетки.  
  
\- Ненавижу зеленое желе... - тихо пробормотал Дин, выбравший из всей убаюкивающей тирады то, что его сильнее всего беспокоило.  
  
\- Я знаю, братишка, я знаю. Это тебе за твою идею разделиться, - Сэм похлопал его легонько ладонью, - все, я сейчас вернусь. Объясню доброму доктору, как сильно она была не права и вернусь. Ты справишься?  
  
Дин замер, кажется, попытался придумать колкий ответ, но, похоже, не смог и просто кивнул.  
  
Сэм слегка улыбнулся, распрямился и тихо вышел в коридор. Не будь он Сэмом Винчестером, если не устроит сейчас брату все то, что только что обещал. Даже если понадобится для этого вспомнить все, чему учили его в юридической школе... или то, чему учила его школа жизни Винчестеров.  
  
Никто. Не смеет. Называть. Его брата. Психом!  
  
Точка.


End file.
